


Kat

by I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account



Category: Sci Fi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I hope you like it, Just a story written by me for no particular fandom., i know i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account/pseuds/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account
Summary: Kat is bored out of her mind. This is what happens when she finds something really interesting.
Kudos: 2





	Kat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote because I wanted to. If you have any ideas for the future of the story please share. I might write it. Please enjoy!

My name is Kat. I have a longer name, but I just don’t use it. Using only the first part of my name gives me anonymity and it sounds better. My favorite hobbies include: internally explaining all of my actions rather than keeping up with the real world, horseback riding, and internally explaining all of my actions to an imaginary audience determined to tear apart any action I take.  
  
I wish I lived in some kind of sci-fi universe, but it may be just for the novelty of it. I kind of live in a sci-fi universe now. Things that were impossible now are possible. I think I may be the only one to still marvel at teleportation as a way of travel or the idea that communication can be instantaneous around the world. Maybe realistic things are what is getting in the way of living in a sci-fi universe. Technology has limits, vaccines must be taken by everyone to promote group immunity and such. Or maybe it’s due to how slowly and realistically new things are handed out. The rich get things first and nothing is always across the board. The idea that you could go to any planet within the many world’s alliance in a blink of the eye is pretty cool, except that the security is tight and we aren’t living in a dystopia so there is nothing cool about using it.  
  
I sigh as I realize that I’m talking to an imaginary audience again about how I wish to live in a sci-fi. At least I don’t live in a romance. I breathe, grounding myself to reality. I look around my room and pay attention to each and every physical sensation, I hear clicking and beeping from various technology scattered across the room. I see small lights. I feel fine. What is even the point of returning to reality when there’s nothing there? I’m home from school for the break but no one is home and my friends were all at school so they’re home as well, enjoying their families. Lonely, that must be what I’m feeling, and boredom too. Again I think I would rather be in some dystopia. Then at least there would be some conflict.  
  
I sigh again as I stand up. I do some monotonous tasks like organizing my room and doing anything machines can’t. I pick up my folded clothes from the laundry room put it in my dresser. There’s not much to do when everything is done for you and yet, I have nowhere else to be and nothing else to do. I wish I lived a dystopia and could rebel or something. 

\-----------------------------------------------* A few days later *-----------------------------------------------

Finally! Something to do! It’s not much, but a neighbor needs babysitting and robots aren’t creative enough to handle children. I don’t love babysitting especially because I have a hard time following children’s train of thought. If we sit down to watch something we get 5 minutes in and a child will stop it, claiming to be bored and browse movies just when I got into whatever we were just watching. Specifically the children I am watching are 5 year old Jayen, 7 year old Nasha and 10 year old Xandr. 5 year olds just don’t have an attention span? As I said, I don’t follow the train of thought. The Nasha and Xandr are calmly entertaining themselves. They’re not even breaking any rules. The only one breaking rules is Jayen and he’s only breaking social rules. Still, I try to keep Jayen entertained. We play a number of made up games with changing rules decided by Jayen and Jayen alone, eventually the parents come home. I’m paid. They offer their car to drive me home but I refuse and insist that I love walking.  
  
I live about a mile away so I have plenty of time to walk. I was walking past a small kid’s park full of slides and climbing things and swings and… A big dog. A huge towering dog. And by towering I mean 7 feet tall. Bigger than a horse. It’s like a giant schnauzer poodle. It looks at me and wags its tail. Huh.  
  
“Heeey” I coo at the dog taking a step towards it “How’re you?” I love dogs.  
  
The large doggo boi stands and trots towards me. Oh shoot. Dat boi huge. In a split-second decision I run at the nearest tree and climb it quickly. The dog follows but from my vantage only it’s head reaches. I can’t be squished up here. I pet the adorable very friendly doggo.  
  
“Cute boi. Stronk boi.” I say as I’m almost pushed off of my branches. I pet dat boi for about an hour. The sun is setting and the dog is resting its head on my lap as I pet it. I wonder… How will I get home? I don’t think I can get past this big stronk beautiful boi. I wonder if I can ride i’m?  
  
It’s a bad idea. My mom would say no. I shouldn’t do it. Horses have few nerve endings in their manes, dogs have few nerve endings in their scruff. The dog might not like it. I can emergency dismount. This is someone’s dog, maybe, and their owner might not want me riding it. Where is the owner? Where’s it’s collar? I shouldn’t, dogs aren’t meant to be ridden. It’s not small, it’s built like a bull. It could probably hold me. The dog might not like it. I can emergency dismount. I want to ride it. I shouldn't ride it. But I want to.  
  
I’m gonna ride it because it might smoosh me otherwise and because I want to. My parents got to be reckless when they were younger. I rarely get chances to be reckless. I can be reckless now. It’s good for the soul.  
  
I look down at the lovely, beautiful, adorable doggo. “Hey lovely” I whisper as if I’m talking to a baby “Imma ride you. That okay with you?” The big beauty is looking at me. If I move on the branches the dog might stand up, so I have to slide directly onto it’s back. I slide onto and down the back of its neck. The dog stands, confused. I scooch a little bit back so I’m sitting on the doggo like I would sit on a horse. The dog bends to lick my left leg but doesn’t seem to be in any pain. I doubt the dog has been trained like a horse would be, so I just sit there and let the dog lick me. I enjoy my feeling of triumph for a while before contemplating my next move.


End file.
